


Gravity's A Bitch

by fallon74



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alpha Dominic Toretto, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bratty Brian, Domestic Discipline, Dominant Dominic, Dominant/Submission, Forced Bonding, Forced Cohabitation, Forced Orgasm, Jealous Dominic Toretto, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut, runaway Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallon74/pseuds/fallon74
Summary: Dominic Toretto and his pack meet a puppy dog and give him a place among them. Brian O'connor has had a hard life growing up in the foster system, but it's about to get harder when he finds out he's an omega. His flirty sufer dude persona has Dom spitting fire since realizing Brian is he's mate. Will Dom push things to far and send Brian running.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a update. I have been notified that my work is unreadable due to gramatical and punctuation errors. I have down loaded a proofreading and gramatical app to my phone scence that is where i write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be working with someone who will keep the storyline intact while enhancing the grammar and the overall content. 
> 
> The beta for this story is AlannaGuerrero I'm so excited to make this story better with her help.

Chapter 1

Brian checked into a motel; happy to finally be out of Barstow. His foster family, the Walkers, had been great, but he had never been one of them. He had toyed with the idea of finding his real parents, but ultimately he knew that he was on his own.

He had gotten by so far relying on his blonde good looks and charming personality and he could very well keep doing so in the future.

After leaving his stiffs in his room, he headed out of the motel in his trusty skyline to find food and a job in that order. Just a couple of stores down the street he saw a deli store and decided to go in.

He bounded up to the counter and sat down.

There was a slim, dark haired young woman behind the counter.

“So,” Brian said, smiling, "What's good here?"

The long haired brunette smirked and replied, "The Tuna’s good. It’s fresh bread, our very own handmade mayo, chopped celery, black olives, cucumbers, and caramelized onions.”

"Sounds good. I'll have that with no crust and a coke," the smile never left his face as he watched the girl efficiently prepare his sandwich.

When she handed him his order, Brian introduced himself, and added “I'm new in town, and staying at the motel down the way."

“I’m Mia,” the girl said.

“Wow, this is really good,” Brian said after taking his first bite out of the sandwich.

Mia informed him smugly that it was her recipe and the very best seller in the deli.

As Brian finished his meal, they made small talk, about Brian’s recent arrival, the city and the best sight-seeing spots he should check out.

Mia took to Brian right away, and was happy to keep chatting while he ate, as the shop was empty except for them. Brian, having finished, started to stand up to leave, but Mia, with a disappointed look asked if he was leaving so soon.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I love talking to you, Mia, but I need to hunt up a job."

"Well, I think I can solve that for you. We need someone here because I go back to school next week. It offers minimum wage pay plus food and tips; I just need to run it by my brother."

"Wow, that sounds good Mia," Brian rushed.

"He’ll be back in like half an hour, so just take a seat and we’ll wait for him."

They returned to the lighthearted they were having, Brian much more relaxed after basically solving his needs in one easy stop. Mia mentioned she lived with her brother since her parents passed away and Brian briefly spoke about being an orphan too and having just aged out of foster care. 

A little before the thirty minutes were up, Brain heard cars pull up, and when he turned around he was super impressed, they were fucking awesome. Brian spots one car that stood out from the others, a muscle car. A tall bald guy with muscles popping everywhere got out. Brian had a funny tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach, and then their eyes locked.

***

Dom and his pack were there for a late lunch break, and in addition he still needed to go over applications to cover the store for when Mia went back to school. He noticed a used skyline parked by Mia's car. He looked up and locked eyes with a young surfer dude with blonde hair sitting opposite Mia at the counter. He felt a sharp clenching in his stomach.

He walked into the deli and turned to Mia with "I need the applications to look over."

"Well, hi to you too, Dom,” replied Mia rolling her eyes. “I think I solved that, Brian here needs a job, and I think he would work out well for the shop.”

Dom turned to look at Brian and proceeded to give him the third degree about his experience. Meanwhile Brian answered with a laid back smile. It was settled Brian would train the next week or so till Mia went back, and then he was on his own. They spoke about what his hours and payment would be.

After finishing up, Brian went to head out and accidentally bumped into Vince. Vince snarled, "Watch it."

Brian, being a smartass, rolled his eyes and replied with a shrug and a, "Whatever."

Vince went to grab him, but Dom stepped in and took control. He had Brian follow him around back and told him to sit. Brian didn’t really respond well to being bossed around and popped out "I'm good."

Doms face tightened with irritation, and made Brian realize it wasn't a request.

It took the kid long enough to actually sit as he was asked to. Still, Dom assumed Brian was a human because he couldn't find a scent on him, so he was willing to cut him some slack.

"I don't know how you did things where you're from, but here there is a pecking order. It's me, Vince, Letty, Leon, Mia, Jesse, and then you. All I ask from you is to show some respect, and I'll be fair."

"I'm sorry," rushed out Brian, already kicking himself for messing up what seemed like a good thing. "My smart mouth has gotten me in trouble before. I'll tone it down."

Dom just stares him down and nods. When he speaks he goes with "Mia is my sister so you break her heart I'll break your neck."

"Dom, I like Mia, but as a friend only," Brian said truthfully, his 100 watt smile making a reappearance.

As he went to leave Dom invited Brian to the following day’s cook out at their place. He still felt he needed to get a feel for him, because his wolf was slamming to get out. He'd get Jesse to run a check on him.

Brian passed by Vince and stopped to apologize for his smart mouth, and told him it wouldn't happen again. Vince gave just him once over and growled out "Ya better not, buster.”

> 


	2. Ch 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta by Alanna Guerrero.

###  [ Chapter 2 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197756/chapters/47925256)

The following afternoon Brian headed over to Dom’s place for the cookout, on his way he stopped at a bakery and got an apple pie to take. He parked his car and got out feeling a little nervous.

The whole area screamed family oriented but the house even more so. There were cars already parked outside and he swore he could already smell food cooking.

The place looked impressive in an understated kind of way, spacy without being huge; but more than that, it  looked lived in somehow.

He hadn't ever had a family being in foster care his whole life and anything remotely family oriented had him ready to bolt. Before he could change his mind Jesse saw him, and called out with excitement.

“Hey, Brian! It’s awesome ya could make it.”

“Thanks”, Brian said with a blush forming.

At that point he felt he couldn’t back out so with a deep breath he grabbed the pie and followed Jesse’s motions to come inside. Mia was in the kitchen, fixing a couple of bowls of side dishes.

“Hey, Mia, I didn't know what to bring, so I picked up an apple pie,” Brian said with a stunning smile.

Mia happily took the pie with a thanks.

Earlier in the day Mia and Brian had become quick friends while she was training him at the shop. There was a little bump along the way when Mia asked Brian out, but was smoothed over fairly quickly. Brian quickly apologized if he had led her on, recalling Dom’s warning, and added while he was bi he was more into guys. Mia laughed and said it was cool, and he was just a big flirt.

Brian was glad that things were really fine between them, their interactions going back to casual both at the deli and here in Mia’s place.

She asked Jesse and Brian to help her bring the rest of the stuff out to the backyard.

Everyone else was at the table but Dom who was working the grill.  Yet, they were all talking together, making light fun of each other, comfortable .

It made him feel out of place, awkward. Still Brian  kept his laid back smile, but if you looked closely you could see the tension in his jaw. Vince was very observant and noticed the strain Brian was having on staying relaxed.

Vince being Vince came right out and asked, “So, buster, where are you from?

“Um… Barstow, man,” was Brian's nervous reply.

“And… your family?” prompted Vince.

“I don't have one,” Brian stated as his eyes became a frosty blue instead of the clear baby blue they usually were.

Deciding he’d reached his limit  Brian quickly jumped up to leave, but he couldn’t actually leave when Dom said, “Sit down, Bri.”

Brian slumped back down in the chair with a scowl on his face. He hated talking about his lack of family and he really hated pity. With the silence becoming uncomfortable Jesse piped up about the new mods he was working on for Leon's car. That seemed to deflate any awkwardness hanging in the air. The food was ready and before anyone could properly sit Jesse was grabbing a chicken leg.

“House rule you reach for food first you say the prayer, Jesse”, Dom said as he laughed. Jesse stumbled through the prayer as best he could and with a prompt from Leon. Brian started to relax again and enjoy watching the family in front of him. He had always wanted one for himself, but knew it just wasn't in the cards for him.

Dom went to offer Brian a beer, but hesitated as he asked how old Brian was.

Brian tried to play it off and said, “Just turned 21 last month.”

Vince snorted and said “Bullshit.”

In reality he had just turned 18 a month ago, but he wasn't going to say. Dom studied him and remarked that one beer wouldn't hurt either way. Brian took the beer and slowly drank it knowing it was his first, but did not want to show it. Everyone started to settle down and clear their plates.

Brian pipped up “I'll do dishes; cook shouldn't have to clean.”

He helped take in stuff and put away food. Helping Mia  clean out the dishes helped settle his nerves. He felt like Dom had been dissecting his every move,  everytime he looked up it seemed Dom’s gaze was on him .

Leon came into the kitchen to fix popcorn and announce it was movie time. Everyone got situated, but the only seat open to Brian was beside Dom. Brian eased down and kept from touching Dom until he relaxed into the movie. Dom could hear Brian's heart going a mile a minute and smirked. The kid was nervous. He knew the young blonde was keeping something about his past a secret he just didn't know what.

Brian was getting ready to leave when Dom asked where he was going. Brian laughed driving to my motel room. Dom was all serious when he said, “No way in hell you’re drinking and driving.”

Brian became stubborn and stiffly told Dom it was one beer, and he was good.

Dom wasn't having it and demanded Brian's keys. Brian not liking anyone bossing him, ignored the command and just turned to walk out the front door. Dom had Brian up against the wall faster than a 10 sec car.

“That. Was. Not. A. Suggestion. Brian”, Dom hissed out.

Brain tried to placate Dom by saying, “Look, man, I can walk home it's not far if you're that set against me driving.”

Dom was surprised by that answer, he had expected the kid’s mulishness to be about teen rebellion. Because of that he eased up a fraction and inquired in a calmer tone, “Why can't you sleep here?”

Brian sagged into the wall and told Dom he would need a beer if he had to go into it.

Dom let Brian up and said OK, but he was still going to sleep here. Dom got a couple of coronas, and they headed to the front porch to sit.

Brian chugged half the beer and sighed before he started, “I spent three years in juvie when I was 14; if it hadn't been for Rome it would have been alot worse. I had some close calls but between Rome, and him teaching me to fight I made it. I don't like to sleep in new places and when i do I have nightmares.” Dom listened without interrupting knowing what the young man was alluding to. He then went into how he spent two years in Lompoc, so he got it.

“How have you been doing in your place? You just moved in, right?”

Brian didn’t want to explain he was just staying in a random hotel room and nightmares were a given, so just sort of shrugged, “I’m OK.”

“Stay over tonight,” Dom said quietly. “I'm not going to let anyone or anything hurt you, you know Bri?”

Dom told Brian to finish his beer and he'd get him settled. He showed Brian the bathroom, guestroom and handed him some sleep clothes. Dom said goodnight and headed back downstairs.

“Hey, Dom… thanks,” Brian said before Dom got out of his sight.

After everyone wrapped up and he’d gone to his room Dom stayed awake a while thinking about the buster. He was sure he wasn't 21, but not sure what his age really was.

Somewhere around 3 a.m. Dom woke up to screams.


	3. Ch 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a dedicated beta Alanna Guerrero.

###  Chapter 3

Dom was out of his bedroom when the screaming started again.

“No… NO… ROME-STOP!”, Brian screamed as he thrashed around in his bed.

Dom threw open his door to find Brian in the grip of a nightmare; tears pouring down his face. Loud and silent sobs mixed in the violent thrashing.

Dom tried gently shaking him with no results; Brian's nightmare had too tight of a grip. Dom held him to his chest and kept repeating over and over “you’re safe Brian, I got you.”

Brian woke with a start to find Dom holding him and saying soothing words. Brian was so mortified he began to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey,” Dom said softly, “come on, Bri, just breath. It's ok.”

By now the whole house was awake coming to see what the ruckus was.

Jesse, understanding the situation better than anyone else quickly went and told Dom to help him breath.

“Count for him, Dom, have him breathe with you. Count with him. It'll help,” Jesse explained.

Dom got the gist of it and spoke softly to him, pacing his breathing, after a few minutes of counting and shaky breaths Brian was finally breathing normally on his own. Not wanting to upset him anymore he sent the others back to bed with a quick jerk of his head.

Brian finally coming back to full awareness was mortified beyond belief.

“I'm-m sorry, Dom. I didn't mean to w-wake anyone,” cried Brian.

Dom let him know it was ok. He added that no one would press him for it, but they were here if he needed to talk. Dom kept him in a firm hold while he rubbed his back.

Once Brian was back asleep Dom laid him down gently and covered him up.

***

The next day Brian came downstairs keeping his eyes focused on his feet. The others looked at him as he made his way to the kitchen. Each  one of them saying good morning in their own way and not commenting on last night. Dom,  even if wasn’t really needed , warned them that unless Brian brought it up to just let it go.

Brian,  trying to go back into his usual routine of avoidance and denial, refused to acknowledge his nightmare. He was trying his hardest to get out without breaking down.

“ Hey, guys. Hey, Dom. I'm going to head home to get ready for work. Umm… thanks for last night,” Brian rushed out as he  quickly  headed for the door.

“Brian, sit down,” commanded Dom. ”You got time for breakfast and this morning you’re not going to work.”

“What!?, why?,” Brian was shocked. Was Dom rescinding his job offer?

“We're gonna get your stuff. Mia told me where you’re staying right now. It’s not a good place and you can’t really make it into a safe space for yourself to feel calm enough to sleep well. You'll be staying in our spare room.” The way Dom spoke the rest of the team knew it was not up for discussion, but Brian wasn't going to just take it so easily.

“I don't need charity and I sure as hell don't need you telling me what to do,” Brian said in a clipped voice.

Dom's face went rigid with anger; jaws clenched, and eyes hard as steel. The team knew to make a beeline for safety because shit was going to hit the fan. No one back talked Dom and got away with it.

Once they were alone Dom looked at Brian and tried to speak in a calmer tone. Why couldn’t the kid just be happy with what he was being given.  “You ARE moving in, this is not charity and if you ever back talk to me again you'll find real quick why it's not a good idea. Now eat breakfast so we can go.”

Brian swallowed and mumbled out, “ Look, man, I'm sorry.  But I just don’t think it's a good idea.  This is your home, where you live with your family and I-I'm broken.”

Dom’s facial expression relaxed some. He didn’t know why he needed to protect the younger man, but everything in him was screaming for him to. It confused and frustrated him, because he still couldn’t fully trust Brian, and yet, he wanted him close by. Wanted to make sure he was safe.

In spite of his doubts, Brian was just a kid and he deserved a good place, somewhere he wouldn't be all alone with his memories and his fears , so Dom let Brian know in no uncertain terms he could be part of their family and that family always had each other's back.

All of it was more emotional than Brian was ready for so he just nodded and said he’d wait outside by his car while Dom finished his breakfast. Dom knew he had been overbearing enough already and didn’t have Brian sit with him to eat something like he really wanted to.

They went by the motel and got Brian's duffel bag, which wasn't all that big. Dom narrowed his eyes as he saw all of Brian's belongings. He  was starting to see that with Brian it was going to be small steps.

Dom dropped Brian off at the deli and went to the garage after telling Brian close at 5p.m. then come to the garage.

***

The guys had been working at the garage for a while when Vince couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“Hey, Dom… I'm not sure about Brian moving in. Something feels off. My senses are on overdrive around him,”  Vince grunted out.

Dom sighs.  He knows that his decision was fast and it’s a pretty big change from the usual. He tries to explain it to Vince. “I know, man. I know it’s a lot of change. But I NEED to protect Brian.  He’s just a kid and you know he doesn’t have anyone to take of him. He feels like potential, like he could fit in with us.  Anything else is secondary and I- we- will deal with it when the time comes.”

Leon pipped in that Brian didn't smell like a wolf but he didn't smell human either. Dom shook his head that yeah he got that.

Jesse let them know Brian was in foster care his whole life, so there was no telling what his background was.

***

Brian showed up at the garage like Dom wanted but it was 7p.m. instead of right after he closed the market like Dom told him to.

Brian knew Dom wouldn’t be happy about his tardiness but he needed that time to think.  It was good to have a place and Dom said he could stay at the house without payment, and that meant Brian could save the money he earned at the shop for the stuff he really wanted. But he didn’t want to be controlled and Dom has already shown he  _ was  _ controlling. Was it a good trade-off?

He figured he could just walk away at some point if it got to be too much and in the meantime at least he could save some money.

Maybe he would even have enough extra cash to open a bank account and have  _ savings _ , he thought with a little smirk.

When he saw him, Dom simply let him know that  he should have called if he was running late and told him where he could help them out if he wanted.

No interrogation on where he had been, like Brian had sort of expected.  No lecture on responsibility like he had gotten with the Walkers.

Brian got to work on a few simple tasks that Dom had given him, mostly just organizing and cleaning up tools. Brian had yet to let them know how much he knew about cars and that he could race,  he wasn’t sure if he should.

Brian was finished by 8 and was bored while he waited for Dom who was his ride,  so he started looking around to see what else he could do  when he saw the half finished  work on the table and quickly realized it was being put together. Out of boredom he just began to put it together, so wrapped up into what he was doing he never heard Dom come over.

Looking at Brian working Dom realized he had  completely underestimated his knowledge on cars. Brian jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He gave a big toothy grin when he saw it was just Dom.

“Didn't know you had much experience with cars,” was Dom's only comment.

“Yeah, man. At my last home Tanner was alright and taught me about cars. He thought it would keep me out of trouble and it really worked. ”

Dom nodded his head, agreeing that working on cars could do that. They headed home to find dinner ready and set down with the rest of the group. Dom gave Brian a sideways look as he addressed the group. “I caught Brian here putting together Hector's engine.”

Brian laughed out nervously and told them he just did it because he got bored waiting for Dom. The others looked at him like he had grown two heads.

Jesse was ecstatic. “I didn't know you were into cars, man… ever do any racing?”

“Umm… I went to juvie for a few years. I was boosting cars and racing them.” 

Brian was getting agitated with where the conversation was going and Dom could sense that Brian wasn't comfortable talking about his past,  so he changed the subject abruptly.

Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why. What was he hiding?

****

That night Brian had another nightmare, but this time Dom felt more prepared. He had done some reading and even though he wasn’t sure about what to do to help the kid at least he could keep him company when we woke up so he had actually stayed awake, expecting to hear Brian’s shouts of fear.

He ran to Brian’s room as soon as he heard him, careful not to startle him.

“Hey, Bri,” he said as soft as he could. He’d read it wasn’t a good idea to wake him up so he just waited it out.

With a last whimper Brian woke up, looking around with fear.

“Hey, Brian. It’s OK, you're safe here.”

Brian looked at him, eyes wide and mouth parted, breaths coming in quick bursts. “Oh, Dom. I’m so sorry. I woke everyone up again, didn’t I? I told you I’m too broken for this”

“Hey, hey,” Dom said, the learny permanent lines of his frown becoming more pronounced, “It’s not your fault and there’s nothing wrong with you. These things happen.”

Brian nodded doubtfully, feeling awkward and out of place. Dom sat down on the floor next to the bed and started talking, just about doing time, about opening the deli as something safe for Mia, a back up plan for her.

Brian just hummed softly now and then, soaking up the murmur of Dom’s deep voice. He didn't know exactly when he fell asleep.

Dom did, and just watched him for a while before returning to his room.


	4. Ch 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna Guerrero is the beta to this story.

###  Chapter 4

Several weeks had gone by and everyone had settled into a comfortable routine;  Mia had gone back to school and with that came a busier time at the deli .  In the mornings, Brian would leave early to open up the shop, and around midday one of the members of the pack would go over to help him around with the busiest hours, and then he could close up around 6p.m. Sometimes Dom would join him, just to check up on everything, but Brian had taken well to the job, developing his own little routines and steps to get orders ready.

Brian’s nightmares were getting better as well, but on the nights he had them, Dom would keep him company in his room, talking about everything he thought off, never expecting answers from Brian.

With all the time they spent together,  Dom had begun to smell a change in Brian's scent that left him with more questions.

But even while Brian’s his scent intrigued Dom , his behavior pushed Dom’s control to the limit. Brian was independent and always wanted control. There were brief moments that Brian would defer to him but only him,  the rest of the group he was distant with, almost cold.

One of the things that really tested him was Brian was a flirt with everyone, at the deli when he had work there, at the garage when he helped out, anyone, male or female, was apparently fair game.

Dom was starting to become jealous of the flirting even though that's all it ever was, because Brian never went out with anyone and when he did go out he never smelled like someone else;  he knew he didn’t have a claim on Brian but he couldn’t really help how he felt.

That Friday night was a big race that had everyone racing except Brian. He would have liked racing his team but  he wanted to wait  until his car was complete, he didn't want to use something else. Jesse was helping him maximize his car's potential and Dom let him take on working at the garage to fund the mods he wanted to do.  The extra time working had made Dom think about hiring someone else for the deli and let Brian work more hours at the garage, because the kid was really good with cars, but he hadn't gotten around to it, plus Brian really seemed content with how he spent his time everyday.

At the races , he had a few run-ins with some of the racers who wanted to violate his bubble. The team was pretty shocked at Brian's violent response since he normally was so cool. It took a few incidents to let those interested know Brian didn't tolerate unwanted touching.

This Friday the races had finished up and Brian was really hyped up from the excitement. Several of the cars he had worked on had done well; which meant he was getting a solid reputation as a mechanic.

Everything was winding down and Team Toretto was making their way to their cars. A new guy that lost in the last race to Dom watched the team and spotted Brian. He arrogantly came up behind him and grabbed his ass saying, "Why don't ya come home with me I'll give it to ya good?"

Brian had rode with Vince, so he had been steadily drinking when Dom and Vince weren't looking. He turned and slurred out, "Fuck you."

This new guy grabbed Brian by the hair and back handed him as he hissed, "Oh, I will."

It happened so fast that the team was unprepared and Brian's usual ferocious response was toned down by the drinking. Leon and Letty were the first to get to Brian and step in. Vince was the first to see Brian's red face and that with the dazed look was all it took to start wailing on the guy.

"Hey, Bri, you ok?" Dom inquired.

"Yeah, uumm… good," Brian slurred.

Dom’s eyes narrowed and focused on Brian.

"Your riding with me buster," Dom stated.

Brian knew this was not good so he didn't say anything just nodded. The rest of the team was still working on calming down Vince after they pulled him off the prick who roughed up Brian.

Dom told the team to go home, they still had to celebrate and waited until everyone left before he collected Brian. On their way he got a couple of bottles of water for Brian, but he barely drank half of one.

He took the long way home so that when he did talk to Brian he would be calm. By the time Dom pulled up to the house the party was in full swing.

Brian sat in the passenger seat and stayed quiet; he didn't want to give Dom any reason to be pissed off more than what he was. He could tell Dom was pissed by the way he clenched the steering wheel and his jaw kept twitching.

"Buster, come with me," Dom commanded.

‘Ah, shit,’ Brian thought. ‘I'm screwed’. He shuffled behind Dom to the garage.

Dom started by showing the charger that he and his dad had built together to keep things relaxed.

"Brian, be very sure of your answer; I'm only going to ask once."

"Did you drink tonight?"

Brian was leaning up against a tool box when he shrugged and said, "Yeah, a little, no big deal."

Dom rushed Brian grabbing him by his neck and grunted, "It is a big deal. You are not 21. It was a public place AND YOU COULDN'T DEFEND YOURSELF!"

Brian immediately got pissed and countered, "You're not the boss of me, I can do what I want."

Dom narrowed his eyes and, in a deadly voice said, "Wrong answer, buster."

Dom, while holding Brian by the back of his neck, leaned in and kissed him brutally. It was violent and meant to punish. He grabbed him by the hip and crushed his hip into Brian's. At that point Brian began to struggle but was still hindered by the alcohol and shock. Dom tore his mouth off of Brian and hissed, "I could fuck you and make you my bitch right now. You’re so wasted you couldn't stop me. There are going to be some rules from here on out. Am I understood?"

Brian was so drunk and still shocked about what Dom had done and was still doing that he simply nodded his head.

Dom stated the rules: “First, No alcohol unless I say so. Two, You will stop flirting with anyone who has a pulse. Three, You will let me know where you go and with whom. Four, No drugs. Five, You have to clear it with me who you date. Those are pretty simple, so any VIOLATIONS AND THERE WILL BE PUNISHMENT! Tonight I think 20 swats should do it."

Brian just kept nodding so out of it from everything. He never noticed his or Dom’s hard on or really even understood that he was getting punished. The next time he became aware was when he felt the first swat to his bare backside. It was then he noticed he was over Doms lap in the garage with his bare ass getting spanked.

"OW OW DOM, STOP."

"Buster, you earned this so take it. You're getting 20, and I want you to count them. Fail to count and I start over."

Brian only had to start over once and that was at 5. He was starting to struggle at 10; Dom’s hand was not holding back and his ass was on fire. But this time he made it to 20 (really 25) he had tears running down his face. His face was red from embarrassment and the crying. He tried to wipe his face, so Dom didn't see.

Dom stood him up and allowed for the younger man to get himself together. Looking at him he noticed how young and lost his Bri looked. Damn when did he start thinking of Brian as his?

"Hey let’s go join the party," as he reminded Brian of the rules.

Brian just nodded, and said "Umm, ok."

The team knew something went down when they both came in and joined the party. Brian's eyes were puffy and there was bruising on his cheek that was hit by the prick. Dom was stiff but still acted as he usually did. Mia got Brian an ice pack for his face but gave the young blonde space. Brian sat in his oversized chair while the party went on around him. Dom kept an eye on him and noticed Brian's lack of flirting  but also that he was subdued, without his usual excited puppy dog energy.


	5. Ch 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna Guerrero is the beta to this story and I love her contributions.

Chapter 5

The next few days after Brian's first punishment he was more subdued and didn't say much to the team. He went to work at the deli as usual, someone of the pack would come over as usual, but never Dom. Still, Brian tried to follow the rules and tone down on the flirting with strangers.

He was surprised that even keeping his interactions exclusively friendly, people still liked talking to him and he had even gotten a couple of new customers who were fast becoming regulars at the deli.

He had still been helping out at the garage, Jesse kept helping him out with finding the pieces he wanted to upgrade his car. He interacted with the team, and even with Dom, but the closeness that had started to develop between the two of them was gone.

Even while he was at the house, he helped out with the meals and with the cleaning along with the rest of the team, he hung out with them by the TV, got in the middle of their conversations and joked with them, but kept clear of Dom. 

Except at night. Dom was still staying up late and sometimes when he couldn’t sleep Brian would go to the kitchen and heat up some milk for himself; Dom would go down and keep him company, not saying much, just letting him know he was there.

All those interactions just made Brian feel confused. H e kept going over and over how he just let Dom punish him.  He got that Dom was the leader of this pack and as such he could discipline all its members, but he wasn’t even part of it, not really. Why would Dom care about what Brian did or didn’t do?

Plus, t he only one who ever had that kind of control over him was Rome, his friend/protector from juvie. He knows Rome would  be fucking pissed if he knew how he just backed down to Dom.  He didn’t know why he didn’t put up a fight, he could more than hold his own in any struggle, but he hadn’t felt like struggling, at the time everything felt right even if it was painful. He kept hashing it out in his mind, humiliated about his hard on, about the kiss, about getting spanked like a kid, letting his anger and indignation build to a point of action. Fuck Dom and his controlling ass.

On Saturday, his day off, he woke up to an empty house. He was the only one home except for Mia, so now would be a good time to go surfing.

"Hey, Mia I'm going surfing. Tell Dom I'll be home for dinner", Brian yelled as he got his board.

"Sure, Brian", Mia replied.

Brian spent the afternoon surfing and soaking up the sun. He was so relaxed and realized  that for the first time in the whole week he wasn't stressed over how Dom would react to anything he did. He had been so focused on not breaking the rules or upsetting Dom that he wasn't having any fun or enjoying himself.

He was getting ready to head home when he noticed he had 13 missed calls and a handful of texts from Dom. 

D-  _ Brian where are you?  _

_ D-  _ _ Call me right now Buster or you're going to be in deep shit.  _

_ D-  _ _ You're pissing me off. WHERE ARE YOU?  _

_ D-  _ _ PICK UP THE DAMN PHONE.  _

_ D-  _ _ You have 30 min to call or your ass is going to wish you had. _

*************

‘Oh shit, the last text was 40 min ago. I'm so screwed.’ Brian wasn't sure if calling him would help any at this point. Maybe if he called one of the others like Mia or Jesse he could see how bad it was. 

B-  _ Hey Jesse I was surfing and just saw Doms text. How bad is it?  _

_ J-  _ _ Man I don't know what you did but, Dom is livid.  _

_ B-  _ _ I went surfing and didn't ask. Then I didn't pick up my phone. Should I call or just come home?  _

_ J-  _ _ I'd call man at least you would be letting him. know you're ok.  _

_ B-  _ _ Thanks. _

###########

Brian couldn't face calling Dom due to nerves, but he sent a text telling him he was on his way home and ok. Then he turned off his phone so Dom couldn't call or text him back. He knew Dom could have a temper and Brian didn't  really mean to push his buttons.  It’s just that he was over 18 dammit and he didn't need a bunch of rules  about how to live his life.

He had to stand up to Dom, he got that he lived in Dom’s house and that meant rules, but these rules were too much.

By the time Brian pulled up Dom was pissed off because the little shit turned off his phone. He was trying to calm himself down because he would be punishing Brian  and he wanted it to be discipline, not just hitting . He didn’t know if he wanted to  spank him or fuck him.

He had talked to Vince  earlier about the rules he had given Brian and his punishment of the night before. The two had figured out together that Brian wasn't human and with what Jesse said about him not having parents,  it was pretty likely that Brian was a were like them and that could explain how he’d fit in so easily with the pack and it could possibly explain Dom’s need for obedience from Brian . Dom knew he wasn't an Alpha,  and so in theory wasn’t a threat to his place on the pack, but he could be a Beta. Secretly, though, Dom was hoping he was an Omega because he wanted him in the worst way.

Finally Brian walked in. He was carrying his surfboard, looking like a regular surfer dude.

Dom couldn’t help it. In a flash, he pictured all the people Brian had flirted with today. He could see them swarming around him like bees flying around a blond, blue eyed, rosy cheeked gorgeous flower.

_ Why did Brian never flirt with him? _

This week he had barely even spoken to him. He had only had one nightmare this week and it had been the only time they had spoken as usual. After Brian had calmed down from his dream, he had started talking about learning to surf, the feeling of freedom he had at the beach, of just letting everything go. Dom had listened to him, hanging off his every word, happy that Brian was willingly sharing something of himself with him.

And today he had just left. He felt jealous, even though he knew he had no right to feel like that, and that confused him. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?” Dom yelled.

Brian tried to calm himself down, "You weren’t here, so  I told Mia I was going surfing."

"That was not what you’re supposed to do. YOU. DO. NOT. HAVE. THAT. OPTION.  You should have let  _ me _ know. ”

"Oh, my God. I’m 18, Dom, I CAN DO AS I PLEASE!!"

"You think so? Well, I'm going to burst that bubble, Buster. YOU. DO. WHAT. I. SAY. WHEN. I. SAY. And now you're going to be disciplined for not following the rules. Get upstairs to my room".

Brian didn't want to make things worse but he couldn't let Dom boss him either. He took a deep breath and told Dom, "No, I won't".

The team was discreetly listening in and all of them held their last breath on that last note. All were equally shocked when they heard a distinctive slap.

Brian just stood there holding his cheek and breathing heavy; stunned that Dom just slapped him. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and in the next moment Dom just threw Brian over his shoulder and made for his room. Brian still hadn't said anything; it was like that slap froze his mind and body. Dom tossed Brian onto the bed and slammed the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback on where you want this story to go. I have a few ideas but welcome yours.


	6. Ch 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna Guerrero is the beta to this sto6and once again has done a great job.

###  Chapter 6

‘I can't believe Dom just did that; even Rome never manhandled me like that. I like it here and mostly I like Dom, but this is getting fucked up pretty quickly. I don't know why he's in my face all the time. I keep thinking I need to skip town but my stomach gets all weird and my chest gets tight. I feel like it's hard to breathe, but when I think of staying I feel warm and happy.  I like it here, this team, this place. ’

Brian felt as if hours had passed, just laying in bed, debating what he should do.

As the bedroom door swung open he jumped to a kneeling position on the bed. His breath  started coming out in shallow pants as he thought of what Dom would do to him.  Would he spank him again?

His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was Mia.

"Hey, Brian, I brought you dinner,”  after laying the tray down on the night table next to Dom’s bed, she sat on the bed next to Brian, “ I know Dom can be a jerk  sometimes and  even  overbearing but he has a good heart.  He was so worried about you today... Try to give him a chance", she softly,  touching his hair.

He just kneeled there waiting for something, but not sure what.  With a sigh and a last soft pat on his shoulders Mia left the room, leaving Brian alone with his thoughts once again.

He knew Dom had a good heart just by  seeing how he treated the rag tag group he called family.  And he knew Dom cared about, all those nights keeping him company, talking to him meant something, but…

He really  needed to know how  he fit into all this and how  he fit with Dom.  His emotions were always all over the place when Dom was around yet he knew that he definitely didn't want to be around anyone else more than he wanted to be around him.

He made Brian feel cared for, protected.

Somewhere in the night Brian fell asleep  still wearing the same clothes he had worn all day , curled up on the bed.

The next time he woke, there was sunshine streaming through the window hitting on his face. He noticed the dinner tray was still there untouched.

Dom had never come , he realized.

He was slightly surprised he had slept so soundly in a new room, full of an Alpha’s scent, but he didn’t know what to make of it. Had he gotten so used to Dom’s scent already?

He distracted himself by looking around the room, something he hadn’t done the night before. It was slightly bigger than the one he used, but not huge. Enough space for a queen bed and a nightstand with a nightlight next to it. There was a big window dominating the wall by the headboard from where the light was coming in.

On the wall opposite the bed there was a big-ish dresser, made of the same dark wood, with a couple of magazines and pictures on top of it.

The walls of the room were all painted white, but there were enough pictures of the pack, of Dom, of what he imagined where Dom’s parents, that it felt lived in.

Brian wondered idly if Letty had helped Dom set up the bedroom.

The pang he felt when he thought that helped him decide : to hell with waiting to see what Dom would do. He quickly left the bed and went to get a shower and then breakfast.

As he walked into the kitchen he saw Jesse, Vince and Leon at the table already eating; while Mia was at the stove making some oatmeal for herself.

"Hey, Brian, you're up early," Leon said with a calmness that was  always present in him , even amongst the drama.

"Yesh, man, didn't expect to see you up bright and early on a Sunday ," Jesse rushed out.

"I wanted to go work on the cars for the races coming up this week," Brian  stated, sounding more like a question.

Mia interjected, "Dom and Letty are already at the garage, so let's eat breakfast then will head over."

Hearing they were working together made Brian recall the thought he’d had upstairs but he tried to forget about it while figuring out what to have for breakfast.

He realized he was not really hungry, plus he  was too nervous to eat but he did manage to nibble at a  toast with jam and a Monster (mocha his favorite,  the kind Dom had started including in the groceries after he had mentioned them in passing in one of their late nights). He shook his head, trying to get rid of that thought as well, paying attention instead at the quiet conversation the guys were having.

Later, as he walked into the garage he saw Dom working on his Charger with Letty working on her own near him, so he headed over to Leon's Skyline and offered him help. He was so preoccupied with his own emerging jealousy at Letty that Brian didn’t even realize that Dom was feeling territorial and was struggling not to feel snubbed with Brian’s choice.

On Dom’s end,  it took all he had to give Brian the space the younger man was all but asking for.  It was for the best, he knew, h e needed to get his head straight before the two talked about  what had happened the night before.

Last night, after he acted like a caveman with Brian, Vince had stopped him from going back up.

The whole pack was standing at the sidelines but his second had stepped up and stopped him. He was ready to push Vince out of the way when all of them moved forward. That scared him, the whole pack felt the need to come forward and stop him.

After speaking with Vince he admitted he couldn’t go back to Brian tonight. Brian  _ had  _ left a message with Mia and it  _ was _ his day off.

Even Letty had told him he was over the top. When  _ they _ had been together he had never expected to know where she was just as much as she let him do his own things. Why was he so dead set on controlling the kid when they weren’t together?

Vince was right with something else as well, he hadn’t even officially integrated Brian into the pack, just sort of acting like it was a done deal and it wasn’t.

As the day wore on Brian zoned out and put all of his attention into helping Leon  and later Vince fine tuning their cars.

Dom kept watching him work. His hair falling forward touching his sun kissed cheeks. He pushed the lock of hair back, leaving a small streak of grease on his cheek bone.

God, Dom wanted to touch him. He felt he ached with that desire.

He called his name but the kid didn’t even notice, focused as he was.

He jumped when Dom put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"W-what!", yelped Brian.

"Sorry, Brian, didn’t mean to startle you.  I called your name but you were too deep into this car to hear me,” he added with a lopsided smile . “I just wanted to let you know it's lunch time", Dom reassured.

"Yeah…,” Brian said with a sheepish look “I really was. Ok, Dom,  thanks. I just need a minute."

Dom watched him finish up with his work, the rest of the pack having gone to clean up and help Mia and Jesse with the finishing additions to the meal and to give them some privacy.

Fuck, he was nervous. He felt like a kid again, asking out a girl for the first time.

"Hey, Bri,” he cleared his throat, “ Can we talk after we finish up today?" Dom asked.  “We need to-I need to explain myself. I need to apologize. I know I’ve been all over the place with you and you have a right to know what’s going on.”

Brian looked up at him with wide eyes. He took in Dom’s posture. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but the look in his face wasn’t threatening or even scary, he just seemed defeated.

Brian could almost swear he could smell how  _ sad  _ Dom was.

"Yeah, just... no man handling, ok? I don't like it,  it scared me ” Brian said with butterflies in his stomach and his breath hitching.

Dom felt like he was punched in the gut. With a deep breath he nodded.

"Ok, Brian. Whatever you need", Dom stated wanting nothing more than to hold his mate and reassure him that he didn't have to be afraid. But he knew his actions so far contradicted his intentions, hell, they even contradicted each other.

Dom knew he had handled Brian all wrong; he was just going to have to fix it.  He just hoped he still had the chance.


	7. Ch 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna Guerrero is the beta and makes this story better than I hoped it could be.

Chapter 7

The rest of the day everything went smoothly between the  pack and everything got done at the garage. Mia  had left to hang out with some friends from school. Leon had taken over the kitchen with Jesse’s help and were getting dinner ready.

Dom and Brian worked adjacent to each other but never really interacted; other than a few work related questions. As it got closer to nighttime Dom became tense, while Brian fidgeted with nervous energy.

"Brian, can we talk out back? It's not too cold tonight and it will give us some privacy from the others," Dom carefully let out so as not to sound aggressive.

Brian squirmed in his chair with pent up emotions as he responded, "yeah, sure," his stomach twisting into knots.

Dom grabbed two Coronas as Brian headed out the back. They sat down sideways at the picnic table facing each other. Dom handed a beer to Brian as he gave an encouraging grin, "one beer won't hurt".

Brian fidgeted as he took the beer, "thanks."

Dom  looked at him, at a loss with where to start.

“First of all,” he cleared his throat, “First of all, I want to say sorry about yesterday. I-I- shouldn’t have done any of that. Leaving a message with Mia was enough but I spent the whole day thinking about where you could be and with whom and I got jealous and angry and-”

Brian turned to look at him, “Jealous? What- Why?”

Dom let out a sigh, running his hand through the back of his head. “I’m doing this all wrong. Let me start over. Are you aware of werewolves and how a pack hierarchy works?”

Brian frowned at that. “Well, yeah. There are Aphas at the top, then betas and at the bottom the omegas.”

Dom inclined his head, lifting a brow a bit. “Close, but not exactly. Look, as with us. You know we are all wolves, right?”

Brian just shrugged. “I mean… I guessed? And I figured you are the Alpha?”

Dom nodded. “Yeah, I am.  Vince is a beta and he’s my second , he helps me keep my temper in check and together we make sure my decisions are the best for the pack. Leon and Letty are also betas. A nd Mia and Jesse are both omega s. But where you’re wrong is that they are not at the bottom. We all work for the pack, we all try to pitch in for each other. That’s what a pack is for.”

Brian understood it, in theory, and interjected that in school he had taken Were studies. Dom nodded saying it made sense and asked, "Brian, I know you said you were in foster care, but do you know anything about your parents?”

"No. I was found near Barstow as a baby at an abandoned gas station. They never found out where I came from and my parents never came forward; even after a lengthy search," Brian forced out.

" I know this is uncomfortable for you. The reason I ask is when you first got here you had no scent and, well, now you do. Vince and I both think you're like us," offered Dom.

"But, Dom, I don't have a wolf," Brian exclaimed, twisting the label off the corona. “ I’m not a were. If I was, I would have presented at some point, right?”

Dom explained that because he had never been around another of his kind while he was growing up that meant his wolf had stayed dormant. “Now that your body has been around us, and you’ve integrated into the pack and been around an Alpha as well, your wolf could emerge.” As Dom explained his theory he noticed Brian was silent and tense. "Talk to me, Bri," Dom all but pleaded after a while.

"So, let's say I believe this and, I'm not saying I do. What next?" questioned Brian.

Dom took a deep breath. "Well, as your wolf emerges if that's the case then we'll deal with it. Your scent will change and your natural inclinations will become apparent the lo nger you are around the pack, " Dom informed Brian. "But before that, there’s something  I should have asked you a long time ago, but my instincts have been all over the place since we met and I’ve not thought things through. Would you like to be a part of the pack? Would you like to stay with us and be part of our family?”

Brian bit into his lower lip, still unsure. This was what he had been thinking about last night and he still hadn’t figured out an answer. And that was before figuring out he might be a were. Though… he  _ had _ been more aware of scents and smells lately, of figuring out people’s real emotions even when they were pretending otherwise. It had happened a few times with Mia and Jesse, when they were feeling lonely, but also at the shop with his clients.

He hadn’t really given it any thought at the time.

It would be nice to discover something like that about himself, that meant he could know a little more about his heritage even if he never got to meet his real parents.

He told Dom as much. “I’m still not sure, tho,” he added. “I like it here, I like your pack, but Dom… you- I mean, all the rules you’ve set for me. It’s hard.”

He looked at Dom who was still sitting next to him, trying to stay quiet. When he heard Brian’s last words he hung his head in shame.

“I know, Bri. I’m sorry about that. I-,” he sighed, “I know I’ve been hard on you. Sometimes I feel like I need you to submit to me, to really see me as your Alpha.”

Brian started to protest, “But, Dom, I do respect you, I listen to what you tell me and even when I don’t like it I obey you. What-?”

Suddenly, Dom had stood up and was standing in front of Brian, “ I believe you to be my mate; that's the only thing that would explain my wolf's behavior. He wants- I don’t want you to obey me as a packmate, I need you to submit to me, to be mine, ” Dom continued.  “That’s why I made the no flirting rule, really, because my wolf was going mad seeing you flirt with everyone but me.”

Brian upon hearing this stood up and desperately tried to control his breathing while he paced.

"I… I c-can’t… this is too much… I’ve never even… don't know… you… Dom… I mean… never had… and..." he stuttered the more he tried to explain,  his breath starting to get out of control.

Dom could feel the fear, apprehension and confusion rolling off Brian. All of this was putting him on edge and his wolf was becoming agitated as well,  trying to calm his mate.

"Brian, calm down, it’s OK,” he had to control himself to be able to appease Brian, so he stook a step back even while his wolf wanted to take Brian in his arms, scent him until everyone could tell he was Dom’s. “We will figure this out, for now, I swear no one is going to force anything on you, not even me. I know that the flirting thing was mostly for my wolf and my jealousy but we still need to have rules to keep you safe. My wolf needs to keep you safe.”

Brian looked at him with a pout that made Dom want to kiss it away.

“I had been. And yesterday I did and you still… You hit me, Dom.”

“I hate that I hit you; that I hurt you. It was not an Alpha thing , I was just angry and I’m really sorry, I will never do that again.” He took a deep breath. “My wolf has claimed you as his. I'm trying to keep him in check; I need to protect you, he needs your submission."

"Dom, I don't know how to be with family let alone a pack. What exactly… Well, how could we be each other's mate? We are both guys and… and I've… well I haven't… and you and Letty?  I thought you liked women and that… And that’s why I didn’t even try to… you know? " Brian pacing yet again.

Dom could feel the confusion from Brian and needed to clarify things for him. He knew this was going to be hard considering his Brian didn't know much about pack life. He knew he could teach, or show him all he needed to know. Dom placed one of his hands on Brian's shoulder and the other on his hip. " It's okay, Brian, I know it's confusing, but you're not alone, everyone will help you with the pack/family thing. But… between us… I need to know. Do we have a chance? Can we try?”

B rian felt calmer in Dom’s grasp, but when he heard his question his breath caught. He looked up at Dom.

Dom still had Brian loosely in his hold, so he decided to take a chance and took a step closer, taking up Brian’s space and slowly lowered his head, going for a kiss.

When Brian lifted his face towards him instead of turning away, Dom felt his wolf howl in happiness.

The kiss was everything he had imagined, Brian’s lips soft and willing, molding to his, accepting his tongue, letting Dom taste him, the sweetness of him, the slightly bitter aftertaste of the beed he had been sipping.

With Brian’s moan of pleasure Dom lowered his hand onto his butt, grabbing and the soft flesh there. Going against his every instinct to pull Brian closer and grind his growing erection against him, making the best of Brian willingness he took a step back.

The dazed look Brian gave him, made him rethink his decision. There was a soft blush on Brian’s cheeks and his lips were still wet from their kiss, red and slightly open.

“ You know  Letty and I had sex,”  he said, smiling a little when Brian pouted,  “but we aren't mates,  both of us knew that and we chose to be together ‘cause it was easy for both of us.  A male alpha and Male omega is a rare occurrence  but it’s not unheard of. And my wolf is crazy about you already.  _ I  _ am crazy about you.”

Brian's youth compared to his was glaringly obvious  at the moment, so he was aware he needed to take it slow.

“I need to know,  Bri, and I swear there are no wrong answers here , are you a virgin?"

When Brian if he was a virgin his blush intensified and he turned all kinds of red. This was worse than taking sex ed or talking to Rome about  what their fooling around meant. Brian started to back out of Dom’s hold. "Dom, I… I've done stuff… just not IT," be stuttered.

Brian explained that in 9th grade he kissed and touched Bethany Miller. Dom tried to stop him, telling he didn’t need to know every detail, which just made Brian go into a short rant about how  in juvie he and Rome had made out and had oral sex so the other guys would know he was taken. Rome hadn’t wanted to have sex until he was out of juvie and could choose it.

Dom kept a hold on Brian’s hips, despite his mate trying to get out of it. He felt a need to protect even more knowing he was still pure, and virtually untouched,  _ just teenage fumblings _ , his wolf rumbled in approval.

“I'm glad you're untouched for the most part; it means I get to share your first time with you; that's an incredible gift. I promise to take it slow and, I want you to tell me what you want or need", Brian relaxed in Dom's embrace  and just melted into Dom when he lowered his head to kiss him once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alanna Guerrero is the beta to this story, and I am blessed she wants to work with me.
> 
> This has discipline in it as well as sex. Its my first time writing this type of sex scene. All suggestions or critiques are welcome.

Chapter 8

Brian just wanted to stay in bed  forever, never facing the many changes that happened  last night . His whole body ached, his ass burned and his neck throbbed. He wanted to be left alone by the whole world,  but especially  by Dom. But Dom kept trying to get him to talk, act like nothing traumatic had happened. Last night he was prepared to be punished; he had acted like a brat  and had even wanted to test Dom’s limits , but then Dom started getting amorous and pushing for more. Brian didn't think he was ready to go all the way; he had tried to tell Dom, but he couldn't think straight with all the touching and sensations running through his body.

He felt betrayed by the one guy who’d promised to take care of him.

**LAST NIGHT **

"I want you to count out each swat. Okay, Brian?" Dom instructed.

"Yes, Sir," Brian whispered nervously.

SLAP… “One…”

SLAP… “Two…”

Dom hit first the left cheek then the right one. Dom continued to pepper Brian's ass with his hand.

SLAP...sixteen..OW....SLAP...sev....teen.

By  then Brian's ass  was  cherry red from the top of his ass to where his ass and thighs meet. He had long ago given up on not crying; tears and snot mixed as he endured his punishment. Periodically throughout his spanking, Dom would reinforce the rules and what was expected of him as Doms mate.

"Brian, the rules are there to guide you and keep you out of trouble, but you keep pushing and this is where you end up", Dom rumbled out with a deep baritone voice.

SLAP… “nnine...teen…”

SLAP… “t-w-w-enty…”

"Sorry… Sorry… Sorry… I won’t do it again", Brian continuously cried over and over.

"Shh… Shh… Bri, it's over. I just want you to  be safe. To be my good boy. Shh… Shh", Dom soothed as he rubbed Brian's back.

Dom had Brian lay on the bed so he could put the soothing cream on. Dom laid down beside Brian and held him as he gently ran his hands through Brian's curls. Brian had only had a few spankings so far but, they always took a lot out of him,  making him quiet, subdued.

Dom knew a nap  together would help Brian recharge and  feel better.

Before letting him sleep he tried to get Brian to drink some water and then laid down at his side, pulling Brian to his chest, running his hands over his arms and back.

A few hours later Brian woke up in Dom’s arms; the ache in his ass still present from his spanking.  He hesitantly looked up at Dom, and when he saw he was awake gave him a small smile.

"Feeling better, Bri?" Dom said while running his hands through Brian's golden curls.

"Yes, Sir," sighed Brian,  nuzzling into Dom’s hand.

Dom slowly kissed Brian while his hands exploded all of his body.  Carefully, he rolled on top of Brian, taking care of not putting his weight on Brian.

Brian was still nervous about this but Dom made everything feel so good.  He melted into the kiss, opening his mouth to Dom’s sweeping tongue.

As things picked up and their desire grew for each other; clothes came off. Brian reluctantly gave up his last article, the loose boxer shorts, to Dom persuasive hands.

"Bri, trust me it’s going to feel so good and I promise to give you time before I claim you", as Dom stroked his chest and tweaked his nipples.

"D-Dom", moaned Brian.

"Say it, Brian," Dom commanded.

"Yes, I want you," Brian pleaded.

With Brian’s consent Dom crushed their lips together in a soul searing kiss. Dom trailed his hands down to Brian's cock and rubbed his thumb over the head; 

Dom slowly entered Brian, sucking on his neck to distract him from any pain or discomfort. "Bri, you’re so tight; you feel amazing", Dom grunted out. Brian felt a burn but Dom’s mouth felt so good on his neck; the sucking and biting was driving him crazy. In that moment Dom lost all control and his wolf took what was his and bit down claiming his mate. "AH… Dom,  wait! " Brian cried out harshly.

Dom pulled back to the head and continued to push till he bottomed out hitting Brian's prostate. A half dozen more times had both Brian and Dom cumming harder than any thought possible.

Brian was unable to keep his eyes open between his neck throbbing and what Dom had done to his body; he felt like he would liquefy at any moment. His brain would just have to wait to deal with Dom claiming him tomorrow. He drifted off in Dom’s arm feeling safe,  but at the same time completely betrayed . 

**PRESENT **

**"** Okay, Bri breakfast is ready then we have to get to work", Dom urged Brian as he kept laying in bed, unwilling to face the day.

"I don't wanna my body is sore,” Brian said with a pout, which Dom found both incredibly cute and annoying.

"Brian! Don’t make me ask again," Dom said getting fed up with the bratty behavior.

"Ok, Ok, I'm up," Brian  said, still pouting but didn't want the day to start bad. Plus, it was like he couldn't tell Dom no and he didn't want another spanking. But under is breath he added, "Lying mate"

Dom heard it and although he had, he didn't feel like he should apologize.

"Brian, I would watch your mouth before it gets you in trouble," Dom coldly replied.

"I don't care if you said you would give me time before you claimed me and you didn't. I have a right to be mad," Brian yelled out.  “You lied to me.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like getting input. Hope you like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Alanna Guerrero is the beta and as always does a great kob.

**CHAPTER 9**

After a tense breakfast, where Brian had been unable to eat more than a few bites of food, he’d started to feel ill.

Dom, unsure if this was just Brian being his usual bratty self and testing his boundaries, had still brought him back to their room so he could rest.

By afternoon Brian developed a fever and was shivering in bed, unable to drink any of the water or cold drinks Dom had been bringing up for him.

Worried that the fever wasn’t breaking, Dom  hurriedly took Brian to the ER where he explained to the triage nurse that Brian had developed a fever after they had mated the day before.

The nurse,  whose name tag read Hannah White, upon seeing the bite mark  immediately took Brian back to be seen. The nurse started an IV to help with dehydration and intravenous antibiotics to start.

While all this was going on the physician, who introduced himself as Eric Stoffregen walked in to examine Brian.

Once  the doctor finished looking Brian over  there was a deep scowl  on his face.  He tried asking Bryan some questions about his symptoms, but he wasn’t quite coherent enough to tell the whole story. After confirming when the bite had taken place he turned to Dom. ”Are you the omega's mate?” he asked; at Dom’s nod he continued, “ These symptoms mean one thing only, his body fighting to reject the claim,” staring at Dom the whole time.

“I am his mate,” Dom responded, tensing up at the unspoken accusation. “Why is his body rejecting my bite?”

“ Generally , if the omega isn’t ready for the claim or the mating was forced, his body will reject the bite,” the doctor said with disgust written on his face and bleeding into his tone.

Brian looked up, feeling the need to defend Dom.  “D… Dom didn't force me, but I just recently found out I was an omega,  it was… a little fast .  And,  it was also my first time ever,” Brian whispered.

The doctor looked doubtful and exchanged a quick glance with the nurse.

“That might explain it, then. Still, we can only help with the fever, pain and infection, but we won't know if his body has definitely rejected the mark for a few days,” the doctor replied  with a slightly less cold  demeanor than before.

Dom couldn't help but feel guilty,  he had let himself loose control and by rushing the mating he'd put Brian at risk and that he couldn't abide. Lowering his voice he asked the doctor, “Doc, will there be any long term side effects for Brian?”

“Long term I'm not sure, it will all depend on how his body fights off the rejection or not. The best case is if his body rejects your mark he recovers and you re-mark him at another time, when he’s actually ready for the bite, or if his body rejects your mark and his body is so affected by the rejection process that he's unable to ever be marked or carry pups. Worst case scenario, he is so affected by the rejection and related infections that he can die,” the doctor stated with some trepidation in his voice.

Brian was in and out  of it during most of the conversation but he heard the word die  and told himself he would not allow that to happen. He refused to die after everything he’d been through. When he recovered, Dom was going to understand he would not roll over and be submissive, it wasn't in his nature.  He  _ had to  _ see  they were equals or, Brian would walk out. He would tell him as soon as he felt better.

“I'm sorry, Brian. I never meant to put you in harm’s way. I'm sorry I wasn't patient or I moved too fast. I need you to be ok, Bri”, Dom said as he ran his fingers through Brian's hair.

Brian spent three days in the hospital receiving treatment for the pain and the infection. In that time it became clear that his body would not reject Dom’s mark, still, Brian himself wasn't willing to talk or interact with Dom. Brian was  still not over how Dom  had been  manhandling him and treating him like  an unruly kid ,  and he was absolutely not over how Dom had just disregarded his doubts about mating and sex.

Dom was beside himself  with worry and was trying everything under the sun to get Brian to forgive him,  he’d even done some extra work on Brian’s car, talking about the changes and sharing pictures with him. However, Brian being stubborn and obstinate, was not making it easy for Dom, who in turn was letting his frustration and fear affect how he interacted with the team.

******

TORETTO HOUSE 

When they got to the house the whole pack was there, eagerly waiting to greet Brian. Mia offered him a meal on anything he wanted and Jesse started talking about the parts he’s gotten for Dom.

But Brian was tired and he ended up swaying against Dom’s strong chest, who couldn’t stand by any longer and said he was bringing Brian to his room to rest.

He tried to lift Brian in his arms, but Brian firmly said he wanted to walk up, so gritting his teeth, they slowly made their way upstairs.

By the time they got to the room and Brian was sitting on the bed, Dom was on edge about having to contain himself, unsure what to do with his need to take care of Brian, to make up for everything. He took a deep breath, crossing his arms and said, “ Bri, please talk to me, it's been four days already.  I know you’re mad and you have every right to be.  I've said I'm sorry for pushing you into mating so soon, I really didn’t think in the moment, I just…  didn’t think. I thought you wanted it too . I was wrong. I know you're upset with me; just tell me what to do to show you how sorry I am. I love you and I need you. Please, don’t go away,” Dom pleaded for the first time in his life,  taking Brian’s hands in his.

Brain sighed. He loved Dom, but things had been out of his control since the very start.  “I need time, space and, above all else, if you want me to stay I can't be treated like a child. Despite being born an omega I lived my life as a strong independent human.  I’ve been on my own and taken care of myself.  I need to be treated as an equal and treated like I matter.”

“Brian, all I can do is try to give you what you're asking for. I realize that I'm possessive and domineering, but I love you and need you,” Dom pleaded yet again.

Brian let Dom know he wanted to put the brakes on their physical activities; at least until he felt more grounded in this mating and omega thing. He felt so overwhelmed by it all; nothing in his life prepared him for the dynamic of pack life in his relationship with Dom, but still, he wanted to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited.


	10. Not a Update

This is not a update. I have been notified that my work is unreadable due to gramatical and punctuation errors. I have down loaded a proofreading and gramatical app to my phone scence that is where i write. I will not update this story untill i correct all chapters. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**1 MONTH LATER**

Everybody was getting into a routine and, Brian was blending in with the pack. Don had decided to court Brian and, let Brian get to know him; on low-key dates or outings. The rest of the gang was supportive of Brian's need to go-slow with everything.

**TORETTO HOUSE**

Brian was having a few off days his stomach was upset a lot, fatigue and, then there was abdominal pain. He had kept it under wraps until Mia had walked in on him throwing up...shit...shit...shit; why didn't he lock the door? Now she would go run and, tell Dom; which would cause a shit storm. Everything had been 9 these past few weeks and, Dom was courting him. Brian got a kick out of it but, it was sweet too. He was ready to do more than make out but, this illness was kicking his butt. “Mia it's a virus; just didn't want to create a fuss.” Brian chocked out having just dry heaved for the last few minutes. “Brian you need to tell Dom and, go to a a physician.” Mia advised. “I'll get checked out and, if it's something to worry about I'll tell Dom ok.” Brian pleaded. “OK Brian.” Mia said relenting but, not happy one bit.

**THE NEXT DAY DOCTOR'S OFFICE**

Brian was sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in; they had taken urine and blood already. He was getting nervous waiting but, to look at him you would never know it. He always had a steady cool head; his nickname in juvie was Iceman. The doctor came in and, dragged Brian from his thoughts with, “Mr. O'Conner I'm Dr. Carlson and, I'll be doing your examination then we can go over the labs; ok.” “Sure Doc but, I think it's just a virus.” Brian reassured more for himself than anything else. The alternative was just too much to think about especially how he would tell Dom. Dr. Carlson checked Brian over and, was ready to go over labs, “Mr. O'Conner it's as I thought and, after examining you I'm 100% sure you are approximately 9 weeks pregnant. Brian just sat in his car at the doctor's office for the longest time. He just couldn't believe he was pregnant. He hadn't known Dom very long and, they only had sex once. He didn't know how to tell Dom let alone how to take care of a baby. He headed home and, hoped on the way he would work out out what to do.

**TORETTO HOUSE **

Brian didn't figure anything out on the drive home and, there was no miracle. He headed on in and hoped Dom had some answers on what to do. “Hey Buster where ya been?” Vince questioned while he was fooling around with his guitar. “Saw the Doc about this virus.” Brian replied tiredly. “And what did they say?” Mia probed. “Just as I thought a stomach virus; just drink plenty of fluids and, rest.” Brian lied through his teeth not wanting to deal with his reality. He just needed to figure out how to tell Dom and, they would figure out what to do together. They had never talked about kids but, it was early in the relationship. Brian hears Dom pull up and, felt a moment of fear; before he even realized what he was doing he was running up the staircase. After a calming hot shower he headed downstairs; as he sits beside Dom on the sofa mia pipped up, “Brian needs to tell you something. “ “Dom looks at Brian curious as Brian gives Mia the evil eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.

“Um..... yeah I went to the doctor earlier and, I have a stomach virus.” Brian stated hoping Dom couldn't detect he was lying out his ass.

“How long have you been feeling sick?” Dom inquired.

“Just a few days.” Brian tried to play it down.

“Brian why am I just finding out about this? I thought we were past you keeping stuff from me? I hoped you were excepting me as your alpha; your mate?” Dom said with anger.

I... I have excepted you as my mate; I just didn't want to cause a fuss.” Brian replied with a an uneasy twinge in his voice.

“Brian we need to finish this conversation upstairs now.” Dom demanded.

“Dom...It's not a big deal.” Brian said to try to persuade him.

“Brian it's not up for debate; upstairs NOW.” Dom ordered.

Brian headed upstairs and, Dom soon followed. Brian was apprehensive about what Dom would do; if he was this upset about a virus how upset would he be about a pregnancy.

“Brian sat on the bed and, I want you to listen closely. As your Alpha and Mate I want you to come to me with the smallest of things to the most important ones. If it affects you, i want to know about it. The next time there will be consequences and, I won't hold back; for now, sit up here till I come to get you and, think about what I've said.” Dom stated angrily.

Brian stayed seated and, quite through Doms lecture; too scared to say anything fearing Dom would lose it once he told him the truth. He had no idea what to do now and, he didn't want to lose Dom; he just didn't know if he could always live on the edge.

Several days passed by and the nausea tapered off pretty quick but, his appetite changed dramatically. Normally he loved meat and, now he can barely even stand to smell it. He was never big on dairy, yet he went through milk like it was water. He's eating habits weren't the only thing to change; he needed more sleep and, had extreme mood swings. He still didn't know how to tell Dom and, Mia was acting suspicious like she wasn't buying his excuses. The longer he waited the bigger his fear grew that he would lose everything when Dom found out. He didn't want to believe Dom would leave him but Dom was easy to anger and, hard to please sometimes.

“Brian I know you're hiding something; everyone is talking about it. You can tell me and, I'll help you...Dom will help you.” Jesse pleaded.

“Jesse... I can't… Dom won't understand... I'm pregnant.” Brian whispered harshly.

“WHAT!” Jesse yelled.

“Shh... I know it's fucked up and, I don't know what to do, or say so I did nothing." Brian explained.

During this emotional moment the rest of the team walked in unbeknownst to Jesse or Brian.

“What's fucked up Bri?” Dom asked.

“OH...Shit... I... I don't or didn't have a virus...I'm...I was scared and.” Brian stuttered.

“Spite. It. Out. Brian.” Dom commanded.

“I'm pregnant. “ Brian stated.

The room was deadly quiet for all of 15 seconds; then all hell broke loose. Everyone started firing out questions until Dom help up his hand, “What?” Dom stated eerily quiet.

“I went to the doctor when I was sick and, she said I was 9 weeks pregnant... I didn't know what to do or say.” Brian pleaded.

It stunned everyone when Dom punched the wall and, stated “I don't believe you... you weren't sleeping with me so who was it? Dom demanded.

Dom was seething as he waited for Brian's reply. “I... never Dom... I wouldn't.” Brian replied.

“DON'T LIE TO ME!” Dom raged.

“Dom man the buster wouldn't do that; he loves you.” Vince interjected.

“Calm down Dom.” Mia begged.

Brian slumped to the floor crying with his knees pulled in.

“STOP crying you cheating slut.” Dom hissed.

“I didn't cheat.” Brian sobbed rocking himself. 

Leon and Letty just stood there too stunned to respond. While Mia was trying to comfort Brian. Dom was so caught up in his assumption that Brian cheated Vince couldn't reason with him.

“I want your shit out of MY room we're done. You weren't sleeping with me; so you must have fucked someone.” Dom ordered.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please vote on baby names.

Dom stormed out of the house driving away feeling betrayed, so he couldn't feel the pain. He drove around for hours trying to pinpoint when Brian betrayed him and, who with. The searing pain in his chest refused to ease up; thinking about Brian only worsened it. He finally found a solution to ease the anguish; with a bottle of tequila and, went to Stacy's house (a race bunny he used to hook up with). Dom and Stacey spent the evening drinking and fucking. In the predawn hours they both collapsed spent from too much alcohol and, sex.

Meanwhile Brian was back at the house devastated that Dom could think of him. Mia helped Brian move his stuff to the guest room to give Dom some space when he came home. He hoped Dom and, him could talk this out; because if not he would be lost and, so would their baby.

A WEEK LATER- TORETTO HOUSE

Dom finally made it home a little worse for wear; his time with Stacey was a good distraction from his pain. He was numbing to Brian's betrayal but still didn't know what to do. As Dom entered everyone but Brian was in the living room. Everyone stopped what they were doing and, all of their attention was on Dom.

“Dom where have you been?” Mia inquired.

“Trying to figure out what to do.... figure out if I can forgive Brian... what to do about the baby.” Dom stated.

“Dom I can't believe Brian would cheat.” Jesse pleaded. “Yeah I'm sure those hickey's will help you decide.” Letty pointed out.

“Enough! Brian wasn't sleeping with me so that can only mean he betrayed me.

"Where is the cheating slut?” Dom sneered.

At that moment Brian had come down the stairs and, heard the slurs Dom said about him. Brian knew that Dom wasn't in a frame of mind to talk, but he also knew he wouldn't stay where he wasn't wanted. He glanced at Dom then proceeded to leave for his Drs appointment.

“Where do you think your going?” Dom questioned.

“Not that you'd care but to the OB/GYN for a checkup.” Brian stated.

“Brian do you want me to come with you?” Mia asked.

Brian gave Mia a grateful look, “Yeah Mia that would be great.”

“I still want to know who it was Brian?” Dom commanded.

“Dom I will not keep having this conversation. I. DIDN'T. CHEAT! When you figure it out it may be too late for us.” Brian stated as he left.

10 WEEKS LATER (Brian 20 weeks pregnant)

TORETTO HOUSE

Brian was in his room packing as Mia was trying to talk him out of leaving. He just couldn't stay and, be treated like shit by Dom. He needed to find a place to settle down before the baby came. He already emptied his checking account and, he had a good car to race with. He figured he could street race to pay his way till he settled down; he had gotten pretty good.

“Brian please don't leave; Dom will come around.,” Mia pleaded.

“Mia you know I can't stay; Dom is constantly saying hateful things and, when he's not, he glares at me. I won't bring my baby into that kind of environment.” Brian stated.

Brian figured leaving before Dom got home was for the best. He decided to go Hwy 10 to Phoenix, then to El Paso, over to Dallas, continue heading to Jackson, down to New Orleans, keep heading East to Mobile, check out Tallahassee and, then end at Miami. He felt good about the route he had mapped out and, knew he could pick up a street race along the way.

Brian had been on the road for 5 hours and hit Phoenix; it was time to eat and, find a race. It took a couple of hours before he found some racers. They told him that would be on in a few hours and, the buy in was $2,000. He raced three other cars which were good cars but his was better and, he learned to race from the Toretto team. He decided it was late enough and, he was tired enough to find a place to crash. He wore baggy clothes and, that pretty much hid his baby bump.

El Paso was good for a race and, of course he won. He was taking his time not wanting to stress the baby. He had gotten a few texts from everyone included Dom.

TEXTS AND RESPONSES 

Mia- “Hey how are you? Are you taking your prenatal vitamins? Wish you would come home. Luv you.”

Brian- “I'm good Mia and, yes I'm taking my vitamins. You know I can't. Love you too.”  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
Jesse- “Hey man you find any races? How is she driving? Miss you man.”

Brian- “Hey Jesse she drives perfect. Miss you wish were here.”  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
Letty- “Buster you need to come back; Dom is struggling. He misses you; we all do.”

Brian- “He's not my concern anymore Let. I have to think of the baby first.”  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Dom- “It's been a week now get your ass home.”

Brian- “I don't answer to you anymore.”

He thought of changing his cell number, but he wanted to keep in touch with the team. He really did miss them, but he couldn't stay while Dom was being abusive. He still loved Dom, but he loved the baby and, himself more. With the races he won and, his savings he could provide for the baby. He knew he was having a baby girl and, that he needed to start thinking of a name. He had wanted Dom and him to pick a name together it looked like it wasn't going to happen. 

TEXT 

He was getting lunch in Dallas when he got a few texts.

Dom- “Enough Brian get your ass back.”  
Dom- “You can't raise this baby by yourself.”  
Dom- “The longer you make me wait the worse trouble you'll be in."

Brian decided that he wasn't going to answer them and, to block his number. He was talking it slow he was in no hurry. It has been almost two weeks when he pulled into to Jackson. He was almost 22 weeks and, the baby was moving a lot more. He needed to earn as much as he could because when the baby came he would have to take it easy.

He was chilling in a motel 8 in Jackson resting because being pregnant was hard on the body. He had a list of possible names.

1\. Shelby 5. Nova  
2\. Danica 6. Sienna  
3\. Ariel 7. Emerson   
4\. Eleanor 8. Lexus

Well, he'd narrowed it down to eight names he liked; he would think on it a while before he picked one. Maybe Mia could help him narrow it down some more and, he would use Mia and Doms mothers name Maria as the middle name. He had time to figure it out; he wished he had someone to share this with. He was alone once again, but he would make sure his baby would never feel that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.


	14. Chapter 14

Brian pulled into New Orleans and, he was feeling fried; the driving and racing along the way was taking a toll while he was pregnant. He thought of calling to see if Mia would fly out and, drive with him all the way to Miami. He just didn't want to deal with Dom and, his attitude. He just couldn't keep going like he had been; he knew he needed to see a doctor. He got settled into a hotel in the French Quarter and, decided to take a nap first. 

A few hours later Brian was waking up to a text from Mia.

TEXT

Mia- Hey Brian how's everything? We all kiss you.

Brian- Hey took a nap; I'm feeling lazy and FAT. Would you like a paid vacation being my copilot?

Mia- I don't need to be paid to come hangout with you. How are you really doing?

Brian- I'm a little run down and, I may need to go in for a checkup but I'm pregnant so it's supposed to feel this way.

Mia- Bri not necessarily; I can fly out today and if need be I'll stay until after the babies born.

Brian- That would be great Mia; I just don't want to deal with Dom right now. I'm in New Orleans; I'll text my address and I'll get your plane ticket.

Brian texted Mia her flight information and, his hotel address. They had already set it up for Mia to take a cab once she landed and, to go to an urgent care in the morning. Brian already felt better knowing Mia was coming to help him. He wished Dom was the one here taking care of him and, their baby; but that's just not possible with the way Doms been acting. Brian rubbed his growing stomach and, decided to call for take out.

TORETTO HOUSE 

Mia got off the phone with Brian and, started to get coverage for the store then she began packing for an extended stay. She texted Leon, Jesse and Letty to tell them what was going on and, she was leaving in an hour.

Someone said something in front of Dom about Brian and, Mia leaving to go help him. As Mia was packing her car Dom showed up at the house. He had no intention of letting Brian ho through this alone.

“Mia I heard from Leon what's going on and, I'm coming with you.” Dom ordered.

“Dom Brian doesn't want or need the negativity you bring so you shouldn't come.” Mia explained. 

“I won't bring any negativity I promise.” Mia urged.

Mia thought it was best not to tell Brian about Dom coming; it was better not to stress him out as much as possible. Mia and Dom talked on the flight out to New Orleans and, Dom realized that Brian got pregnant their first and only time having sex. Dom knew that Brian may never forgive him, but he had to try. He knew his temper was an issue and, if he had any hope of getting Brian back he had to get it under control.

BRIAN'S HOTEL 

Brian finished the grilled chicken fettuccine and, thought he should take a shower before Mia got here. He finished his shower and was feeling sleepy, so he laid down for a nap. He had taken to just wearing boxers and an oversized t shirt to bed because he got hot so easily. That's what he was wearing when a knock on the door woke him up. Brian stumbled from the bed to open the door. As he pulled the door open, he froze in place; because behind Mia Dom was standing. Before they could say anything Brian hissed, “Fucking great; thanks Mia.” 

Brian stormed back in the room and, grabbed clothes to change in the bathroom muttering, “Damn setup, son of a bitch, I don't need this shit.”

Brian came out to see Dom sitting in a chair by the table looking nervous while Mia was calmly sitting on the bed. Before Brian could comment more Dom spoke, “Brian I didn't come to start anything; I just want to help you and the baby.”

“Brian just let us help you till the baby comes; if Dom steps out of line, I'll kick his ass.” Mia tried to be reassuring.

I'm too tired for this shit; Mia and, me in one bed and, Dom in the other. I already ate I'm going to bed.” Brian stated.

“Brian have you been taking your prenatal vitamins?” Mia inquired.

Brian sighed, “I ran out three days ago but they were making me nauseous anyway.”

"Bri you and, the baby need the prenatal vitamins." Dom interjected.

YOU. DON'T. GET. A. SAY. IN. WHAT. I. DO.!" Brian yelled out.

"Brian please calm down but he is right." Mia placated.

Brian get back back in his sleepwear and, got in bed to sleep. Dom and Mia took turns showering. Dom got in bed and, tried to sleep but kept thinking how Brian's stressful pregnancy is all his fault. All three got a restless nights night's sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter has been edited.


	15. Ch 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.

Brian, Dom and Mia left the OBGYN office the waitress suggested at breakfast; having stressed the part that she was very experienced in omega pregnancies. Brian was still aggravated at Dom because we he was insisting on paying everything for Brian. Then when Mia, and he were talking over baby names, Dom didn't like any of the ones he liked. Brian wanted a name related to classic cars and Dom wanted Italian names; YUCK! Then Dom was getting on his nerves being so nice and, accommodating. The stress was getting to him and the only way for him to relax Dom squashed earlier. Driving had become too dangerous if you so far along in your pregnancy so Dom took his keys. They were headed to grab lunch and Brian was craving cheese fries, fried pickles, and chicken wings with ranch YUM! he couldn't wait.

**“Hey Bri, earth to Brian, we're here” Mia said laughing**.

“**We need to start buying stuff for the baby; where did you want to sit down at Brian” Dom inquired?**

** Brian huffed, “I was headed to Miami and I'll start getting stuff when I know the sex of the baby” **

They were finally seated and handed the menu; Brian was starving and so ready to eat to settle his baby down. The waitress (Edna) came over and got drink orders, **“What'll yaw have to drink”?**

Dom- Coke

Mia- Lemonade

Brian- Apple Juice and water

**“Do yaw need more time or are yaw ready to order” Edna asked? **

**“I'm ready” Brian popped up with so much excitement he almost fell out of his seat. **

**Mia laughed, “Calm down Bri I guess were ready then.” **

**Dom was trying not to laugh as he told the waitress yes, they were ready. **

The waitress took it down.

Mia- Grilled chicken salad with Italian dressing.

Dom- Steak med rare, baked potato loaded and broccoli.

Brian- Fried pickles, cheese fries, and chicken wings with ranch please.

**“ There is NO way you're eating that Brian. That is unhealthy for you and the baby” Dom exclaimed. **

Brian- AND for dessert I want a mega split with EXTRA fudge sauce please.

** BRIAN! Do you hear me that's not healthy and you need to think of the baby” Dom stated clearly loosing his cool. **

The waitress looked unsure of what to do, so she just stood there like a statue. Brian was hungry and getting cranky,

**“DOM! Are you pregnant? NO! So shut up; I eat what he wants and if your staying, get this through your head. Your. Not. The. Boss. Of. Me.”**

** “Let's just let the waitress fill the order and tomorrow we can worry about nutrition” Mia firmly intervened. **

**“I'll have the food out as soon as possible” Edna stated reassuringly.**

The table remained quiet with an awkward tension between the two men; while Mia just didn't know what to say. Finally, the food came out, and everyone dug in. Dom sat eating his meal with a an expression of discontent; he didn't like that Brian was standing up to him. Brian was supposed to comply with his orders; he was the Alpha. Mia was pleased that Brian was coming into his own and felt he would be a great daddy. She continued to eat as she watched the two men beside her, both looking to fight for what they wanted; despite Doms protest Brian was happily scoffing down all of his food humming away in between each bite. After lunch Dom was excited to go look for baby stuff and, while Mia was on board Brian was still dragging his feet on shopping with Dom.

**“I don't want to pick clothes till I know the sex and choose a name” Brian complained. **

**“Let's just look, Bri” Mia encouraged. **

**“Fine but I don't have to be happy about it” grumbled Brian. **

**“I hope it's it's not because I suggested it” Dom interjected. **

**“NO! My feet are swollen, I'm tired and my back hurts” Brian gripped. **

**“Well maybe it has to do with the junk you eat” Dom popped up. **

**“THAT'S IT! Lay off what I eat or you can leave. Maybe it has to do with toting a watermelon around, ya jerk” Brian hissed. **

**“Hey guys, neutral corners” Mia intervened. **

Mia suggested going back to the hotel so Brian could rest for a few hours and then go out and look for baby stuff before dinner. While Brian was resting Mia took Dom aside to let him know that his approach was the wrong way to go. Mia let him know Brian had been having hormone issues and even if Brian didn't say he was scared about the pregnancy. Fom knew he was screwing up but he didn't know how else to do it. He decided to start with letting Brian pick the name; it was only fair ssd's ince he was the one giving birth. The only thing was which of the names could he live with? 

For a girl....

1\. Shelby 2. Nova

For a boy.......

1\. Emerson 2. ????????

They could sit down calmly and pick a name right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited.


End file.
